Cliche, But in Love
by flowerxchild
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are normal teenagers... This is their life together. set in no particular book, just my little story thing. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - KPOV:**

**A/N:** My first FanFic! I hope you guys like it!

I rush outside, desperately trying to get to the next building without being caught in the predicted rain before the bell rang. With all the stress going through my mind, I absentmindedly slam into someone a little taller than me, dropping both of our books in the process. "Sorry!" I exclaim, dropping to the ground to pick up my books and help him collect his.

"It's fine," he replies, crouching down next to me. A clap of thunder sounds and the students outside go into stampede-mode toward the school. I take a look at his face and I instantly recognize it.

Peeta.

I shake my head slightly, as if to shake all the thoughts starting to pile up in my head away. He and I start to collect our books. By now, every student has made their way to their afternoon classes. The thunder rumbles again, causing rain to start drizzling.

Another clap, and the rain starts to pour down on top of Peeta and I. "Unbelievable!" I yell. He smiles half-heartedly and gently wraps his jacket around me. "Come on," he says, gesturing toward the school.

I would've intended on running, possibly sprinting, because I wasn't one to really enjoy the rain. But something feels different here. Something... just clicks, so I keep his steady pace.

The rain drones on, pouring down on us harder. Peeta starts to speed up and I follow. Thunder claps out again and he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the building, under the protection of a ledge. Peeta pushes dripping locks of wet hair out of my face, but I stop him by grabbing his wrist. He looks at me, confused, and suddenly we're both closer than we were before.

He pushes one more clump back. An odd sensation starts inside of me as he leans in toward me. It's a fluttering deep in the pit of my stomach. Our lips meet, and the sensation completely takes over me. He puts his hand on the side of my neck as I wrap my arms around his. He moves his hands down to my waist and holds me close.

I can't explain how I feel right now.

I feel at peace.

"If I thought this would happen, I would've dragged you out into the rain long ago," he says, smiling, and breaking the silence.

"I'm not convinced that would work," I reply, smiling,

"Oh, my God, we have class!" I exclaim. "Relax, Katniss, the bell hasn't rung yet, and look, the sun's shining now. You have nothing to worry about," he says. And with that, the bell rings. I glare at him. "Until now," he finishes.

I shrug. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother going," I say, sitting down at the bottom of a tree. He sits down next to me. "Why not? You always get to class on time. You've never skipped one," he says. "Then I think they'll be okay with me missing _one _class," I point out. "Fair enough," he says.

"What about you?" I ask. "I don't care. I've got Mr. Joplin now, he honestly never notices if someone's gone unless some smartass points it out, and even _then_ he doesn't notice," he says, shaking his head at the thought.

I don't really know what to do next, so I just kiss his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - PPOV:**

**A/N: **Yes, Mrs. Everdeen may a little weird, but I just wanted to get past her because this is about Katniss and Peeta falling in love, not Mrs. Everdeen. So with that, I present Chapter 2!

I hear screaming in the distance and I know who's it is. Katniss's. Somehow, it doesn't wake up the rest of my family, but I'm sure that it woke up everybody in the Seam.

"Katniss?" I whisper. I slowly crawl out of bed and slip out the door, crawling downstairs and silently making my way across the Town and going to the far edge of the Seam where Katniss lives.

I knock on the front door, to find a very stressed Mrs. Everdeen open it. "Oh, thank God, it's you, Peeta. Come in, we need you," she says, ushering me inside. "How do you know who I am?" I ask. "Katniss told me all about you. She's very fond of you, you know," she responds.

"Go to her, Peeta. She needs you," she whispers in my ear. As I go to Katniss's room, I think about how cool Mrs. Everdeen is about everything. She must think Katniss is mature... _Really_ mature...

"Katniss?" I ask. "Peeta?" she says, surprised, "I didn't think Mom really meant it when she said she would get you over here..." "Are you okay?" I ask, sitting at the foot of her bed. She shakes her head.

"You were... And I was..." she starts, but then bursts into sobs. I crawl up to her and hold her in my arms, letting her cry. "You were dead..." she whimpers. "Shhh... Katniss, it's okay... I'm right here, I'm here for you..." She looks up at me. "Promise?" she asks weakly. "Always," I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too," I whisper.

"Are you sure, Peeta? I don't want you to say something you don't mean," she says quietly. I kiss her, and say, "Katniss, I definitely mean it. I would never lie to you."

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you," she whispers, kissing me. I hold her tighter and say, "You need your sleep." "No, I don't want to," she says stubbornly. "Katniss…" I say tiredly. "Well, are you going to fall asleep, too?" she asks. "Why would you ask a question like that?" "To see if you really do love me." "You really don't believe me?" I'm starting to get a little bit upset.

She laughs. "No, I believe you. I just wanted to see what you would look like if I said that," she says between giggles. "Oh, my God, Katniss, don't do that!" I say, hugging her. "But you look so cute when you're worried," she whines sweetly, fake-pouting. I chuckle, then sigh. "Sleep," I order.

After a long period of silence, she says, "Peeta, promise me you won't leave. If you're waiting for me to fall asleep so you can leave..."

"I won't leave you, Katniss, not now, not ever," I say. She smiles. "That's just what I want to hear. Now let's see of you meant it in the morning." She kisses my cheek, then says, "Good night, Peeta." I kiss her forehead, then wrap my arms around her. To my surprise, she snuggles closer.

No words, not now.

That would just ruin the moment.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - KPOV:**

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really made my day! :) I aim to please, so here is Chapter 3! I know that this is really short, but I had an extreme case of writer's block and this is all I could come up with. Until Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to mention this in the first chapters, I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Poo… :(**

This morning, I wake up, and avert my eyes down, to see Peeta's arms wrapped around me. I smile and roll over to face him, and find out that he's still asleep.

I don't want to wake him yet, so I just watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, even happy. As much as I want to watch him sleep, I decide to wake him up.

"Peeta," I whisper, gently shaking his shoulder. "Peeta, wake up." He opens his eyes sleepily, his brilliant blue eyes boring into mine. "Good morning," he says happily. "Good morning," I respond, lightly kissing him. "What are your parents going to say when they find you missing?" I ask. He shrugs. "My mom doesn't care about me. She probably thinks it's better there without me..." he mutters.

"Peeta, your mother still loves you," I say quietly. "No, she doesn't, Katniss... She really doesn't," he replies. "Deep down, she really does," I say. "Then why don't you tell her that? Maybe she'll act like it for once..." he says.

By now, I've given up on trying to convince him. I know it won't work, especially since I had an encounter with her once myself.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask cheerfully, changing the subject. "I want to spend every moment with you," he says. "That can be arranged," I say slyly. He props himself up on one elbow. "And what might you have planned?" he asks, smiling. "Something like this," I reply, and lean in and kiss him.

"Katniss, Mom has breakfast ready for you and-" Prim calls, walking in on Peeta and I. Prim stares at us for a moment, then says, "Sorry! I'll leave you two alone."

"She ruined it..." I mutter. "Don't worry, Katniss, we'll have plenty more," Peeta says reassuringly.

"That's comforting," I say, kissing his cheek, then climbing out of bed. He follows me into the kitchen and sits down next to me, but rejects any food that my mom offers. "Peeta, please. You're our guest," Mom says. He just shakes his head. "No, I couldn't. I was just here to help Katniss with her nightmare."

"Peeta, just take it," I whisper. "No," he whispers, "I shouldn't even be here right now." "Peeta, please. Mom just wants to make you happy. Not even Prim could help me last night. Only you did," I say, then kiss his cheek. "Okay, fine," he says. "For you," he whispers. He kisses my left temple.

Mom hands him a small plate of food, and he eats it slowly, as not to seem greedy. Soon enough, Peeta has to return home to change, but promises that he'll be back soon with a kiss. I him before he leaves, and I watch him go.

"You really like him, don't you?" Mom says.

"With all my heart," I respond.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! As always, reviews are encouraged. Green buttons mean Go, red buttons mean Stop, and that blue button right there means my happiness! Thank you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – PPOV:**

**A/N: First, I want to say I've managed to make a longer chapter for all of you. I know how much some of you want me to update. Second, I am so happy with all the emails I'm getting with FanFic telling me that one of you added my story to your favorites, added my story to your story alerts, added me to your author alerts, and took the time to review my story. You really don't know how happy I get when I see them. It really means a lot. Thank you so much! :D**

**And by the way, Peeta may use an expression some of us use in our daily, modern lives (i.e. rage guy, cereal guy, troll face, etc.), just not in the modern words (i.e. smirking, shock, crazy mental state).**

**Bluedog270: **_**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the next update! :-) **_**eviekins: **_**Thanks! I'll try to have my next update live up to the other chapters ;) **_**THGgoddess4ever: **_**I will keep writing this. Glad to see you're enjoying it so far! :-)**_

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Hunger Games or Katniss or Peeta or Prim or anyone else, sadly…**

I walk into the bakery to hear a shrill voice yell, "Peeta Mellark, where the hell have you been?" Since I know she must be stressed right now, I decide to test her. "Sounds like somebody was worried about me," I say smirking. "I certainly was_ not_ worried about you, you worthless boy!" she says, clearly upset that I had mocked her. "Yeah, I believe that," I say, brushing past her and waving her off.

"Peeta Mellark, you get back down here this instant!" she shrieks. I don't listen to her and proceed up to my bedroom to change my clothes. After I change, I go back downstairs, hoping to avoid my mother at all costs.

"Peeta…" my mother growls in a dangerously low voice, "You better be ready to apologize for talking to your mother the way you did."

I turn on my heel to face her. "And why would that be? Why should _I _respect _you_ if _you _won't respect _me_ as a child that's still growing and developing! You would _hit me_ when I made a simple mistake or if something was a little bit off! _Or_ because you were just upset! I don't want to deal with that! Nothing around here is my fault! If you're having issues being tended to, why don't you just do us all a favor and move off to a wealthier district?"

"I am your mother and you will not speak to me like this! I brought you into this world and-"she starts, but I cut her off, my anger rising inside of me. "Brought me into this world, did you? Then show something for it! You certainly aren't proud of it! You think you could've done better! Why can't you just be grateful for what you have and stop complaining about _every living thing_!" I spin around and leave, taking a few loaves of bread unnoticed for Katniss, because my mother is staring ahead with her mouth agape.

I venture out into the Seam and make my way to the outskirts of the district where Katniss lives. I knock on her door, and she opens the door. "I brought you something," I say, holding out the loaves. She smiles at me. "Peeta, you shouldn't have…" she starts. "It's alright, Katniss. Mom didn't see me take them," I say in an attempt to reassure her. She takes the loaves and hugs me. "Thank you," she whispers. "Come in," she says, stepping aside to let me in. She places the loaves carefully on the table. "Peeta, there's something I want to show you. I heard you're something of an artist, so I thought you might want to see…" she says.

"_Something_ of an artist?" I ask. "I'm not accusing you of anything!" she says. I shake my head. "No, I'm not just _something_ of an artist…" I mumble. She gives me an odd look, and I say simply, "I'll show you some other time." She nods. "Come on, do you want to see it?" she asks, moving toward the door. I nod and follow her. For a few minutes, we walk soundlessly, venturing closer and closer to the official outskirts of District 12.

We come to the electrified fence that separates 12 from whatever lies beyond it. Katniss pulls me behind a large shrub by the fence, pointing to an opening in the chain-link wires. She sits down and gestures for me to do the same.

"So, you know how they charge the fence with electricity sometimes?" she asks. I nod. "Well, you don't want to be electrocuted, naturally, so I want you to put your ear up to the fence and listen for the buzzing. If you don't hear it, then you can go under. Okay?" she explains. I nod again and we both crawl up to the fence, listening for the telltale sign that electricity is coursing through it. There is no buzzing, so we get down on our stomachs and crawl under using our elbows and knees.

Katniss leads me through a field of tall grasses until we reach a lush green meadow blooming with wildflowers. I gasp and Katniss giggles. "I figured you would like this," she says. "_Like_ it? I _love_ this place!" I say. She laughs, making myself smile, and I put my arm around her. It's only about midday, so I assume that we will spending some time here.

We walk through the meadow until we find a large, flat boulder overlooking the unknown land that is outside of 12. We sit on top of it, and stare out into it. As I look further, imagining what may be there, I see something shimmery and blue in the horizon. "Katniss," I say. "Yeah?" she asks, turning toward me. "Do you see that?" I ask, pointing to the shimmers. She squints, then says, "That blue stuff?" I nod. "What's that?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know. But isn't it cool?" I say. She nods, then turns to smile at me. "You pay good attention to detail, Peeta," she says. "It's what you have to do when you're an aspiring artist," I say.

She smiles and settles back down, pulling my arm around her shoulder. "Do you think you could draw this?" she asks. "Sure," I say, smiling down at her. She reaches up and gently pulls my face down to hers and kisses me. I return it immediately. When we finally pull away, she sighs and puts her head in my lap.

I reach down and stroke her hair. She smiles at me. "I love you," I whisper. "I love you, too," she whispers, then sits up to kiss me. She pulls back suddenly and her face is a mix of emotions that I can't read. She turns around quickly.

"Gale?" she asks.

**A/N: Haha, a cliffhanger. Man, I love those… I'm glad I got this huge chapter in. I must really be on a roll tonight, because this is about twice the size of my usual chapter. As usual, review, review, review! I really want to know what you guys think, since you know how much your opinions mean to me. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update later tonight! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! And a shoutout to Bluedog270 because they were my first reviewer and you've reviewed all of my chapters. Thanks again! :-)**

**GirlonFire10203: **_**Thank you so much! That's the nicest review I've ever gotten! I'm glad you love the story so much. Since you said that you rarely subscribe to authors and stories, it touches me that you chose mine over the thousands of others on FanFic. Thank you so much and I hope I don't disappoint! :-)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Still**_** don't own The Hunger Games… Sadly… :(**

"Gale?" I ask.

He stares at me with such hatred and rage in his eyes. I don't know exactly what I've done wrong, but something tells me that it's going to be really stupid.

"Why'd you bring _him _here?" he asks. "Why do you care?" I say, annoyed that he ruined our moment. "Katniss, it wasn't a good idea to bring him here! It's illegal!" he yells. "_You're_ here," I point out. "Well, I-"he starts, but I interrupt him. "Jealous much?" I ask, smirking. "Katniss, you shouldn't have brought him here!" he yells. "What? My boyfriend is going to turn me in to the Peacekeepers as soon as I lose sight of him? Jesus Christ, Gale!" I yell. "You think he won't?" he yells.

I hop off the boulder and step towards Gale. "I _know_ he won't! How _stupid_ do you think he is!" I yell. "Very…" he mutters. "What did you just say?" I yell. He doesn't say anything, so I just say, "Peeta would never turn me in to them, whether we were together or not." "Right, Peeta?" I ask, turning towards him. "Please don't make me get in the middle of this. I'm not in any position to criticize here," he begs.

"Just answer my question. Would you turn me in to the Peacekeepers if you knew I came here illegally?" I say. "What kind of a question is that? Why on earth would that happen?" he says. I turn to Gale. "So why are you so upset?" I yell. "Because I love you!" he yells.

This makes Peeta turn around, staring at Gale with wide eyes, just as I am. "What kind of a pathetic excuse is that, Gale? Do you really expect me to believe that?" I say. "I would hope so because it's true…" he mutters. "Then why the hell do you tell me _now_? When I'm already in love with the love of my life?" I yell.

"I… I don't know! I had to tell you sometime!" he yells. "Wrong time," I say through clenched teeth, then turn to Peeta. "Come on, we're leaving," I mutter, tugging at his hand. Peeta wraps his arm around me, and as we walk past Gale, I swear, I think I saw Peeta glaring daggers at him.

Peeta and I pause briefly at the fence to listen for electricity, but hear nothing and crawl through. We take a shortcut to my house, and I angrily burst through the door, pulling away from Peeta. "How dare he!" I scream.

"Katniss, calm down," Peeta says gently, putting his arm around my shoulder again. "I don't _want_ to calm down!" I scream. "Katniss! What's wrong?" Mom shouts, running into the room. "Gale is wrong. Everything about Gale is wrong," I mutter, plopping down on the worn couch. I pull my knees up to my chest as Peeta sits down next to me, and I just turn to the side and lay my head in his lap and start to sob. He lightly runs his finger down my cheeks, which makes me cry even harder.

Because he loves me more than Gale ever will, regardless of whether he's jealous of Peeta or not.

"What happened, Nissy?" Prim asks quietly, snuggling up next to me. "I… I shouldn't tell you yet, Primmy. Soon, but not yet. You wouldn't understand…" I whisper. "Okay," Prim says quietly, then gets up to leave Peeta and I alone.

He slowly starts tracing circles up and down my arm, a gesture that sends shivers down my spine.

"You okay?" he asks softly. "No, I'm not okay!" I snap. He looks at me with a hurt expression written in his features. "I'm sorry… It's just-" I say. "Gale. I know," he says with a sigh. "He turned into a huge ass," I mutter. This comment makes him chuckle, but didn't make me feel any better.

"I think I know what will make you feel better," he says, smiling. "What's that?" I ask, sitting up. He leans closer to me, and I think that he's about to kiss me.

Well, I'm wrong.

Peeta pushes me down onto the couch and starts tickling me, with no promise of stopping. "Peeta, stop it!" I yell, between gulps of laughter. "Didn't I say I would make you feel better?" he asks. "Well…" I start. "Who didn't you think about while I was tickling you?" he asks, smiling.

I smile. "Okay, you got me there. But you're going to pay for this," I say. He smirks. "I'd love to see how that would work out for you," he says with a playful grin. "I think you're going to be surprised," I say. He raises an eyebrow, then smiles.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," I say, snuggling closer to him.

He kisses my forehead as he carries me off to my room. He lays me down, then climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me, like he always does, and gently kisses my cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he says, stroking my cheek. "Me neither," I reply.

And that's how I honestly feel.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you guys think? Sorry I updated so late! I meant to update, but I got caught up in the phenomenon of finding Chuck Norris, so that held me up.**

**I sent the link to my story to my best friends, SO:**

***Mary, Meg and Megan, I am very PATIENTLY waiting for you to review on this already! Don't you hear enough of my pestering at school? And please send this to Katelin, one of you! I don't have her email!***

**Haha, sorry about that… Anywho, you know the drill! Green buttons mean go, red buttons mean stop, and that blue button right there means my happiness! Thx you guys! :D**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – PPOV:**

**A/N: I hope I get to update earlier in the future than I did last night… I know how dedicated some of you are to this story (you know who you are *wink wink*)! Moving on to the reviews I got…:**

**Bluedog270: **_**Yeah, I hate him, too… I would've just called him a butt in the previous chapter, but for Katniss to say that he turned into a total butt wouldn't quite sound right… Glad you like the story! :-) **_**GirlonFire10203: **_**Yes, I just discovered a Google trick to find Chuck Norris… I used it on my computer in science class today and so many people wanted to know how I did it ;) I guess that's what you get for being some sort of techno-nerd-type person *sigh…* Glad you love the story so much! It's not every day you find someone with so much enthusiasm! :) **_**HannahHey13: **_**Okay. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to use your tips in my upcoming writing. :-) Glad you like the story.**_

**And Megan! Thank you for sitting next to me in English while you told me what to type for your review! :D Luv ya, girl! **

**I think you guys may want to know this; you may be surprised by how this chapter plays out. I had never thought of it happening, either, but then I thought, 'I've got nothing to lose!' So, thus, the chapter was born! :)**

"Hey, Katniss?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Any chance you want to help me with something down at the bakery later?" She laughs softly, and it sounds like tinkling bells.

"I can't bake to save a life," she says, "or I would just poison anyone who bought it."

"It's not really baking, per say… Frosting is more fun, anyways," I say. "You want me to help you _frost_?" she asks, looking up at me. I shrug. "No one has lived until they have frosted a cake," I say seriously.

She laughs again. "You're pretty serious about baking, aren't you?" she says jokingly. "Yeah," I say simply, "It's more like an escape plan, in a way."

"I see what you mean," she says knowingly, "But what about your mother? Doesn't she hate me?"

"I'll take care of her," I say, like it's no big deal.

But it is a big deal.

"Are you coming in or not?" I whine, pulling at her hand as we stand at the entrance of the bakery. "I can just see you getting hurt in there. There's no one around…" she says quietly. "If I promise not to get hurt, will you come in?" I say. She nods.

"Okay, I promise I won't get hurt," I say. "Hmm, we'll see," she says.

"Hey, wait a second-" I say, walking after her into the bakery, but I freeze at the sight before me.

"Mom?" I ask, as she's staring out the window, watching the citizens of 12 pass by, walking and laughing. She turns to look at me, and a sorrowful look washes across her face.

"Peeta…" she says quietly.

Okay, have I officially lost my mind here? My mother? Speaking _quietly_?

"Please, come here, Peeta," she says. I look at Katniss, then cautiously step toward her. "You, too, dear," she says, pointing at Katniss. Katniss looks at me, then walks to me.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been a good mother to you for the last seventeen years. All those times I've lashed out… I don't even know what I was thinking then. You were right, Peeta, about everything. Well, almost everything… I _am_ proud I could bring another child into the world, but I wanted a girl. You know that could be frustrating, right? I want to try to be a real mother to you. Only if you'll let me. And you, dear. Katniss, is it?" She nods. "I still remember what happened that day… When I saw you in our trash. I didn't want to yell, I really wanted to help you… But a different part of my mind told me otherwise. It told me to yell and scream and be upset. I wasn't like this before I met Peeta's father. All my neighbors said I was sweet little girl growing up to be a beautiful young woman. I see I can't live up to that anymore, certainly not now, of all times. But, I see Peeta has been happier since you two have been together. So, if you two are happy, then so am I."

Katniss and I look at each other. "You really mean that?" I ask quietly. "Yes. I want to be someone you can look up to, not someone you look down upon. I really do want to start over," she says.

Katniss and I look at each other once again.

"Then I guess we have nothing to lose," Katniss says softly. "Okay…" I say. My mother smiles.

She _smiled_.

What is going on here?

"Mom, Katniss and I have something to do in the kitchen," I say, taking Katniss's hand. "Go on," Mom says.

I feel her gently kiss my cheek, and I turn to face her, to kiss her. Instead, she grins and throws a handful of flour into my face. I laugh.

This means war.

I take a handful of flour and throw it at her, and it hits her neck and part of her face. She laughs, and in turn, takes a spoonful of frosting and chucks it at me. The frosting lands on my face and I throw some at her.

In a matter of minutes, the kitchen is covered in flour and frosting. Katniss and I are both laughing, and I see my mother watching quietly, a smile on her face.

I guess she really has changed.

**A/N: I hope this doesn't seem too rushed… Anyways, **_**Peeta's mom**_**? Weird, I know! I have a question for you guys. Do you want to see a chapter in Gale's point of view? If I get enough people who want it, it'll be the next chapter!**

***Mary and Meg! I'm STILL waiting! And I told you today that you DO NOT need to have a FanFic account! That's the only reason I let people post anonymous reviews on this! Just make sure you sign your first name… Luv ya guys! 33 :D***

**Yes, again, that's a message to my friends… hehe… Again, review, review, review! :) **

**(I might update again tonight if I get at least 5 reviews by 6:45!)**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – KPOV:**

**A/N: So it looks like no one wants a chapter in Gale's point of view, so I guess I won't be writing one! It kinda saves me some writing stress, you know? But, anyways, back to the point… Wait, what **_**was**_** the point? Wow, I'm really rambling today… I really have nothing to talk about now that I'm on Spring Break. Which is good for you guys, because that means more chapters for you! I may not update on Easter, though, because it's, well, Easter! If I have the time, I will.**

**And I am I the **_**only**_ **one **_**not**_** going somewhere amazing for Spring Break? Megan is going to Disney World (so jelly…) and I don't know about Meg and Katelin… So it's just me and Mary as the not-going-anywhere-amazing-for-spring-break people… Poo :(… (If you've read my previous chapters, then you know who these people, more or less, are)**

**Drock5271: **_**Sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter! I just went through the reviews and I saw yours, so now you're in chapter 7! I'm glad you like the story so much! :-) **_**vampiregleeksfinchel: **_**Yes, I am working on making them longer, it's just that sometimes it's a little overwhelming to keep on coming up with good ideas. Glad you like it! :) **_**Bluedog270: **_**Aw, thanks so much! I'm so happy this put you in a better mood! ;) **_**PeetaLuver1: **_**Glad you like it! :-) **_**GirlonFire10203: **_**Well, when I wrote about Peeta's mom, I didn't want Peeta to always have to hide from her. I mean, she'll have to come around at some point, right? And remember the showdown he had with her back in chapter 4? Well I wanted what Peeta said to her to change her perspective on how she had been treating him. She had thought about what he had said, and realized he was right. Because Peeta is **_**always** _**right! I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hunger Games, don't own Katniss, don't own Peeta, don't own Prim, don't own Gale… *sigh***

Frosting. And flour. It's everywhere; all over me, all over Peeta… And quite frankly, all over everywhere! So, we're forced to shower, washing off all the remains of today.

Now, here we are, cuddled on the couch, just watching the fire crackle and pop.

It's hard to think about what kind of a future we might have. Mom definitely likes Peeta; I can see it in her eyes every time she sees us together. I guess Peeta's mom likes me _and_ Peeta now. I wonder what he could've said to her that would change her perspective like that.

During our lovely "war," I could see her out of the corner of my eye, watching us with a small smile upon her face.

"What did you say to her?" I ask quietly.

"I said a lot of things to her, Katniss. I'm just as surprised as you are," he replies with a smile. I smile inwardly as I lean in and kiss him, and I think about just how well we know each other.

"You know, if I know I love you and would never leave you if my life depended on it, then why don't I know what your favorite color is?" he asks, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Green. What's yours?" I ask.

"Orange," he replies.

"Like Effie's wig?" I say, laughing. He cringes at the thought, then says, "No, more muted. Like… sunset."

I nod subtly.

"What were you thinking – that day in the rain?" he asks softly. I shrug.

"You know, at first I didn't know what I felt. That is, until you helped me pick up my books," I say. He nods and smiles. "Go on," he prompts.

"You helped me pick up my books. Then, the _rain_!" I say, starting to giggle uncontrollably. He laughs.

"So, then the _rain_ poured down on top of us, and then you wrapped your jacket around me. It didn't feel wrong at all. So I went along with it. And good thing I did, or else we wouldn't be where we are now," I say.

He smiles. "I like your perspective," he says, then kisses me tenderly.

**A/N: Oh, my God… I just hate this chapter so much… I am totally out of ideas for them at the moment, but I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I post this. Now I know that no one has told me that they do or don't want a chapter in Gale's point of view, besides vampiresgleeksfinchel. But I really do want to try and write something in Gale's point of view, just to try it, and see what you guys think?**

**By the way, I know how sickeningly short this chapter is, just like my other ones, but I really am working on making them longer. It's just that I happen to be braindead at the moment, and I've had a pretty weird day.**

**This pretty weird day just involved watching "Agony and the Ecstasy" for my religion class because we're learning about Michelangelo and the painting of the Sistine Chapel.**

**Then, in English, we just watched "Aquila and the Bee," which I'm pretty sure you guys should be familiar with. Then, me and my friend Matthew started comparing Dylan's dad to Kim Jong Il and Kim Jong Un for whatever reason… Seriously, I have no idea why. We're just weird like that…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please tell me if you hate this chapter as much as I do! :D**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – GPOV:**

**A/N: I guess I've really got nothing to lose here… Please don't criticize me if you don't like Gale's point of view. He **_**will**_ **come back, though, later in the future, so don't go thinking he's gone for good. He never really is, though, is he?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own THG.**

_How dare she?_

That is the nerve-wracking question that haunts my thoughts every waking minute of every day. I _did_ tell her that I love her! So why can't she just dump Mellark and come crawling back to me? One of these days he'll break her heart, I know he will.

And then Katniss will be all mine!

But I don't want to wait. Maybe I'll just… speed up the process…

It won't work…. I should know that Mellark is the better man for her. He'll be able to give her things I can't. He'll be her guide. He'll be her light. But I can't help but feel a little jealous.

I forget to tell Katniss I love her, and the second I turn my back, I lose her, just like that. But that's life. One day I'll get her back. Her and Mellark. They'll see.

They'll all see.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Muahaha! Review! :D**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Wow, I'm kind of surprised by the response to chapter 7. I didn't think people would really like it. I mean, I had writer's block when I wrote it, so when I didn't like it, I didn't think other people would. Then again, you've all been so lovely. I knew I would get nice reviews on it. :)**

**From now on, when I write, I'm listening to music. It kind of seems to work. In fact, I'm listening to Try (from Bridge to Terabithia) by Hayden Penettiere, and I'm typing a lot faster! Music always has had a good impression on me, anyway… :)**

**Moving on!**

**GirlonFire10203: **_**I'm glad you think it wasn't bad, but I think it was just awful. I kinda just used it as a filler… And I was rushed and tired and couldn't exactly think straight... Glad you still like it! :-) **_**Jmac2000: **_**Yes, I know they didn't. But they're up now! :) **_**EpicNinja8: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :-) **_**PeetaLuver1: **_**Thanks! I hope you like this update! :-) **_**LeslieMellark: **_**Haha… :D **_**Bluedog270: **_**I'm surprised that people actually **_**liked **_**that chapter! But it be what it be… ;) **_**FlyAlone: **_**Yeah, I thought it would be interesting if the readers got a taste of what Gale was thinking. It's usually about revenge… *laughs evilly* But Gale will be Gale, right? Evil and stupid… :D**_

**Just one last note: Check the reviews. If something isn't right with the chapters, I will post it on the reviews. Now I am **_**completely **_**moving on. Behold, CHAPTER 9!**

I walk through the forest soundlessly, waiting for game to come wandering out to its certain death, when I hear a rustling behind me.

"Gale, I can hear you," I say.

"Whatever," he replies coolly.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yell, spinning around to face him.

"He… Mellark is the problem! Why can't you see that?" he yells. I think to myself for a moment. Then it hits me.

Gale is so jealous, he had to say he loved me.

"Ooh, somebody's jealous!" I say, smirking.

"Don't you start!" he growls.

"Gale, you don't even love me! You're just jealous that I spend so much time with Peeta!" I yell.

"I do so! You don't believe me?" he yells.

"No, I _don't _believe you, because if you really _did_ love me, you would let me go!" I yell. Because I'm so aggravated with him, I storm out of the forest and back to District 12, where Peeta is. As I approach the Town Square, I hear him calling my name. I slow down my walking because I know by now that he can't reach me because I'm so close to the bakery and Peeta. But within fifteen seconds, I feel hands lock an iron grip on my arm as he drags me back.

"Peeta!" I shriek.

Mrs. Mellark runs out of the bakery and almost screams as she sees me, and I wonder why. I think she really has changed if she cares enough to see what is happening to me, let alone reading the shocked and scared expression on her face.

**A/N: I made this super short for a reason. I want to put you all in suspense, duh! I got this great idea, and I figured maybe I should take advantage of that and use the art of suspense on you all. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am taking a short break to eat a chicken pot pie, if you don't mind. If you guys are still awake, maybe you'll be able to read the next chapter ;). Next update around 9:30-10:00, okay? I'm sure you can all live with that…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – zalamode00's POV:**

**Hey, guys, this isn't really a chapter. But I just need to tell you that my dad needs to use the laptop right now so I may not be able to update tonight! I really want to, but I might not be able to. Sorry in advance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, guys! I totally wanted to update last night but my dad needed the laptop… For what, I don't know, but I have it now and I think that all of you are going to love this chapter! :-)**

**Bluedog270: **_**I read your story starting on chapter 10 because I hadn't read that yet. I would just like to let you know that I am a GIRL, before I say anything else. Anyhow, I see your love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. While they can be fun to play around with, it totally messes with people's brains, too. :-) **_**LeslieMellark: **_**Yes, I know, SUPSPENSE! I meant to update last night, but my dad was using the laptop… :-) **_**EpicNinja8: **_**Thanks! :-) **_**: **_**I'm going to assume this is your pen name… Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :-)**_

**I swear, Mrs. Mellark is going to be your favorite character after you read this chapter.**

Mrs. Mellark is in a shocked state. I would wonder what has made her change, but the pain coursing through my arm snaps me back to reality.

"You get the hell off of her!" she shrieks, rushing over to me and attempting to pry Gale off of me. She finally gets my arm back to me in one piece, and screams, "Peeta!"

Peeta comes out of the bakery, oblivious to what had just happened, and runs over to me. He crouches down next to me and says, "What happened?" He notices me holding my arm and he gently lifts my fingers up from it. He sees the purple marks all over my arm from Gale. He quickly snaps his head in Gale's direction, then back to me.

I'm starting to black out, so I just whisper, "Get him back…" Then I slip into unconsciousness.

**PPOV:**

"Katniss…" I say softly, gently shaking her shoulder, but she doesn't wake up. "Katniss…" I press in a louder voice. "Katniss!" I almost yell.

I storm over to Gale. "Do you _see_ what you did!" I yell.

"Peeta," Mom says.

"Not now, Mom!" I say.

"Peeta," she presses.

I turn around and snap at her, "What?"

She points to Katniss, who looks like she's already waking up. How does _that_ work?

I walk back over to Katniss. "Could you take care of him?" I ask quietly as I walk past her. She nods and makes her way to Gale, then starts screaming at him.

"Katniss," I whisper, sitting down next her. "Who…Who are you?" she asks. I freeze. She doesn't remember who I am. "And who are they?" she asks, pointing to Mom and Gale.

"Mom! Gale! Come here!" I call. Mom stops screaming to look at me, and then walks up to me, Gale trailing close behind.

"She doesn't remember any of us," I say.

Gale sits down on the other side of her and grabs her hand. "I'm Gale, your boyfriend?" he says.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" I say, removing his hand from hers. "Katniss, love, look at me. Who am I?" I say, staring straight through her eyes. She blinks a few times, and then says, "You're…the baker's son, aren't you?" I nod.

"What's my name?" I ask softly. She looks as if she's contemplating something in her mind. "Peeta?" she asks weakly. "Yes," I say softly, gently wrapping my arm around her. She flinches. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Oh, God… Now I have to explain _everything…_

"Okay, Katniss, I hope you have a lot of time because this is going to take some explaining," I say, and she nods, "But I have to ask you something. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember someone dragging me to the forest…" she replies. I glare at Gale. "That would be him," I reply, pointing at Gale. She looks at me, then to him.

What she does next is so surprising I almost laugh out loud.

She pounces on him, punching him and screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I pull her back to me. "We can do that another day, okay?" I say. She nods, then glares at Gale.

"I'm Peeta, that's Gale," I say. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Gale? Isn't that a girls' name?" she asks. "Moving on," I say, trying to suppress a laugh.

"That's my mom. Now let me explain. We're going to start with the basics. Your name is Katniss Everdeen. You are seventeen years old. Your dad died in a mining accident six years ago. Do you remember all of that?" I say.

She nods and I continue.

"Now about all of us. Gale Hawthorne is your best friend and hunting partner, but nothing else. But I can see that you don't particularly favor him at the moment," I say. She shakes her head, agreeing with me.

"Can I ask something?" she asks quietly. I nod. "Which one of you is my boyfriend?"

"I am," I say. She nods happily. "I could never date _him_," she says.

"Okay, wait," Mom says, "She fell which caused her to lose a lot of her memory. So what if she fell again? Wouldn't that bring her memory back?"

I think about this for a moment.

"And how do you plan to do this?" I ask.

She turns to Katniss. "Honey, I don't want to do this. But after I do, I bet you'll be good as new," she says. Katniss looks scared and she moves closer to me. "Don't be scared. She's right," I whisper and kiss her forehead. She looks up at me. "Okay…" she whispers.

Mom hits Katniss on the head, and Katniss sits there for a moment as if she was unaffected. But then she lays her head in my lap and becomes unconscious.

I lean down, kiss her cheek, and then lightly stroke her hair. "And exactly how long will she be out?" Gale asks, irritated. Mom shrugs. "I don't know. Until she wakes up?" she says sarcastically.

"This is your fault!" Gale says, standing up. "How is this _my_ fault?" I say. "You let her knock her out! That could've killed her!" he says. "Well, I'm so sorry that she didn't wake up within the first thirty seconds of unconsciousness," I say, "What did you expect?"

"For God's sake, Mellark!" he yells. "What?" I say. "Everything! You! Her!" he yells.

I smirk. "I see a little green monster," I say. "I couldn't find a tissue, okay?" he yells. "Not that!" I snap, "Jealousy!"

"Think what you want, lover-boy, but I'm not jealous," he says. "You and I both know that's not true," I say knowingly, then turn my attention back to Katniss, who has just started to wake up.

"Katniss?" I ask softly. She yawns. "Hey, Peeta," she says softly, settling back down next to me. I wrap my arm around her. "What happened?" she asks. "What do you remember?" I ask.

"I remember Gale grabbing my arm, then you and Mrs. Mellark coming out to help me, and nothing else after that…" she says.

"You're good as new," I whisper in her ear. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Mom had to knock you out again after you didn't remember anything," I explain. She nods. "Oh…" she says.

"Come with me," I whisper.

**KPOV:**

"Come with me," he whispers. I nod.

He takes me inside the bakery, and leads me up the small winding staircase leading up to the second floor of the building where Peeta and his family lives. He takes me into his bedroom. There is a tall stack of thin books in the corner.

Peeta kisses my cheek. "I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?" he asks. I nod. He walks into the small hallway, and I approach the stack of books. I pick one up from the top and open it. Inside, there are sketches after sketches of…

…me…

**A/N: Well, isn't that sweet? Since I know you don't hear from Gale again in this chapter since he and Peeta were arguing, just pretend that he fell off the face of the earth, okay? There, that makes life a heck of a lot easier… **

**Review Review Review! **

***And by the way, Mary, you don't have to review since you told me that you can't. But just read it at least?***

**Kthxbai**

**-Zenia (zalamode00) FEMALE – just making that clear, just in case…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Wow, The Hunger Games Movie trailer just came on TV as I started typing… Now that's fate ;)! PEETA! Hehe… Moving on…**

**EpicNinja8: **_**I only wish… I just said that we should **_**pretend**_** that he disappeared off the face of the earth… However, Snow could come into the picture at any given moment and…take care of him *laughs evilly.* Now that I'm on spring break, I will try to update two chapters a day? :-) **_**PeetaLuver1: **_**That's what I was going for! I made Mrs. Mellark lovable! ;) **_**teampeeta4ever: **_**I thought that would be funny if Gale thought Peeta was referring to a booger! :-)**_

**Thanks for the reviews, anonymous or not! ;-)**

I look at all the sketches. They're beautiful, but I'm positive that it's not me. I wonder if he had known that I saw these, he would draw me just like this anyway, to make me feel better about myself.

I sit down on the foot of his bed and pick up another sketchbook, to find it yet again filled with sketches of me. I hear a soft knock on the doorframe and I look up.

"Hey, Katniss," Mrs. Mellark says softly. "Hey," I say. She walks in and sits down next to me. "So you've found them?" she says. I nod.

"You knew?" I ask.

She nods. "I found them a few years ago. I never said anything good about them, but in my head, I was so proud of what a gifted child I had," she explains, "I'll talk to you later, Katniss." She puts a hand on my shoulder for a second, then gets up and walks away.

I sit there for a few moments until Peeta comes back with a towel wrapped around his waist. His ashy blonde hair is plastered against his forehead in damp clumps.

I giggle. I stand up and push the clumps off his forehead. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I feel a shift as we're pressed together and I hear something fall. I freeze. I cover my eyes and scream, "Peeta!"

He chuckles. "Katniss, you can uncover your eyes now," he says, gently pulling my fingers away from my face. I carefully uncover my eyes and look down, then breathe a sigh of relief to see he's wearing pants.

He glances over at the bed and sees the two sketchbooks open. I see a small blush creep onto his face. I giggle.

"They were really good," I say, "but…" He looks at me. "But?" he asks. I look down and bury my face into his chest. "It's not me…" my muffled voice says, "She's too pretty…"

He pushes me away to study my face. He wipes away the tears that are starting to fall with his thumb. "You can't possibly think that the girl I drew looks nothing like you. But in a way, you're right. It does you no justice," he says.

I smile.

**PPOV:**

She doesn't see that I immortalized the woman I love. She just doesn't know that she's beautiful, which I don't understand, because she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

"Katniss, you're gorgeous. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise," I say, lifting her chin up with my thumb.

That's the one thing I'm going to make sure she believes.

**A/N: Soooo? Peeta is going to make Katniss believe that she's beautiful!**

**33333333333**

**I don't know if that less-than sign with the threes shows up in this, but if it doesn't, above is a super heart.**

**Review review review!**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – PPOV:**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I can't tell how many of you are up right now, because it's Saturday morning at 9:23 am, where I live… **

**GirlonFire10203: **_**Hey, :-) so I guess I don't really need to respond to your review because we PM last night! So you already know what I think, and yes, I would **_**love** _**to have Gale disappear off the face of the Earth ;). **_**Bluedog270: **_**It's fine, I just thought it would be obvious if I signed each story with my first name and I also thought my profile pic made it a little bit girly with the kitten laying on the puppy's nose? And I assumed you were a girl, too, because I don't think a guy would have Peeta as their profile pic ;). Glad you still like the story! :-) **_

**Seriously, people, I want you guys to review! I don't know about anybody else, but I look at the traffic stats on my account settings. There are more than 7000 hits on this! So why doesn't barely anyone review besides GirlonFire10203 and Bluedog270? (with exception to anonymous reviewers because you're anonymous…)**

I gently shake her shoulder. "Katniss, wake up," I whisper. She opens her eyes sleepily and rolls over to look at me.

"Hey, Peeta," she whispers.

"Hey," I respond.

She leans in and kisses me. I gently tug at her braid, and her hair falls in tousled waves just past her shoulders. She blushes.

I pull her into me. "I love you," I say.

"I love you more," she says.

"I love you most," I say. She giggles. "You _do_ know I love you, right?" I ask. She nods. "Of course I do, Peeta," she responds, kissing my cheek.

**A/N: I AM SO BRAINDEAD! I LITERALLY STOPPED THIS CHAPTER MIDWAY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

**I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – KPOV:**

**A/N: So I've seen some people have complied with my request! So thank you to those who did! As for those of you who **_**didn't**_**, I think you should just finish reading this and review it already! ;P I'm just kidding, that's really mean. But I'm doing something new. I'm also going to respond to the anonymous reviews starting on this chapter. So if you're one of those anonymous reviewers, I **_**will **_**respond to you, too!**

**Lexicon04: **_**Awesome… That's what I was going for! :-) **_**Bluedog270: **_**Yeah, short, sweet, and just braindead… **_**PeetaLuver1: **_**Yupp! Thanks! :-) **_**Gabbybee7: **_**Thanks! It's fine, ideas don't always come too easily. Back when Mrs. Mellark gave Katniss her memory back, I remember coming up with that. I was like, "AHA!" :D **_**GirlonFire10203: **_**Haha, thanks. :) Sometimes I think of you as my FanFic BFF… ;) **_**EpicNinja8: **_**I actually have a really good idea now… Big twist, and I plan to really make everyone mad at me with this chapter… *laughs evilly***_

**Gia: **_**Well, Katniss knew Peeta from when he threw her the bread when they were younger. That was how she knew him and she didn't really want to be involved with him. So, in a way, they were strangers to each other, but, they did know each other's names. They just weren't all that close until they had their first kiss in the rain. That kiss was actually where I got the idea for the title, because… Kissing in the rain? That is **_**so** _**cliché! :)**_

**By the way, they are Victors. I just don't really mention anything about the games unless they get nightmares about it.**

**ONE MORE THING! I am going to be posting a one-shot I wrote soon, so stay tuned for that! It will be up today or tomorrow. If I get enough reviews on it, there might be a sequel! :D**

*2 years later*

"Come on, Peeta!" I whine, tugging at his hand as we trudge through the Town square. "You're too excited…" he says.

"Maybe I am, but I _like_ to go the meadow, if you don't mind!" I say. Then I take off and sprint to the fence, crawling underneath as soon as I get to it. I hear his footsteps thudding after me. I turn around, and I see him ducking under the fence.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him. He leans in and kisses me deeply.

I giggle, then sprint off to the meadow, leaving him to try and catch me. I quickly look behind me, and I see him running after me, a smile on his face. I run faster, and before I know it, I feel his arms around my waist and he tackles me to the ground. We burst out laughing.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, there is a warm breeze ruffling our hair, everything is perfect. We sit on the flat boulder that overlooks the land beyond, when Peeta says, "Katniss, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I respond, then lean in and kiss him.

"Come with me," he says, hopping off the boulder and taking my hand. I follow him through the meadow until we reach one particularly bright section of wildflowers. He picks up a few dandelions. He drops to one knee.

"Katniss, I love you. Will you…"

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WOULD FINISH THAT! Hey, take it as a late Easter gift, okay? Don't be sad! The next chapter is going to be really long. Like, maybe 2,000 words? That would be awesome if I could do that!**

**And Happy Easter! I totally was going to put this chapter in on SATURDAY! A little late there, aren't I? :)**

**Smile, God loves you! :D**

**May the odds be ever in your favor! ;)**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – KPOV:**

**A/N: I'm not even going to wait for any more reviews! I'm too eager to write this chapter! If you review, I will mention you in Chapter 16!**

**GirlonFire10203: **_**Hm, I don't know… I've never really loved my name. I've always wanted to change it because people could never pronounce it correctly. But if I could name myself, my name would be Jocelyn. I love that name so much! **_**Bluedog270: **_**NO! Gale is NOT allowed to ruin them, no matter how hard he tries! And maybe Katniss and Peeta put him on house arrest… *evil grin* **_**NeverRegretAnything: **_**I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…:/ **_

**: **_**Well, I **_**am**_** one to mess with cliffhangers… Maybe I abuse their power though… Hehe… :)**_

**Since I have a whole list, a big shoutout to everyone who either put me in their author alerts (AA), put me in their favorite authors (FA), my story in their story alerts (SA), or put my story in their favorites (FS):**

**Bluedog270 (SA)**

**leatherjacketgirl (SA)**

**ObsessedWithPeeta (SA)**

**Mary24798 (FS)**

**eviekins (FS, SA)**

**BlayNix (SA)**

**LeslieMellark (FS, SA)**

**Sophia-Martelli (FS)**

**teampeeta4ever (FS)**

**xPeaceAndLovex (FS)**

**Cmusiclover92 (FS)**

**Jmac2000 (SA)**

**3v3ry6ody5 F00L (FS)**

**kelsocake (SA)**

**crayolamagicmark (FS)**

**THGgoddess4ever (FS, SA)**

**BehindThoseBlueEyes (SA)**

**VampireLoverForever27 (SA)**

**TeamFinchel11 (FS)**

**GirlonFire10203 (FS, SA, AA, FA) **

**Peeta Mellark Is All Mine (SA)**

**Drock5271 (SA)**

**w0ndersruck-x (FS)**

**bookworm299 (FS)**

**Danielle-Cullen62189 (FS, SA)**

**callmesushi (SA)**

**PercyandAnnabethequalslove (FS)**

**Ardiente Deseo (SA)**

**jessi226 (FS)**

**BeeAncaAnnette (FS, SA, AA, FA)**

**vampiregleeksfinchel (SA)**

**PeetaLuver1 (SA, FS)**

**brittheunicorn (FS)**

**Brandie Hitsugaya (SA)**

**EpicNinja8 (FS, SA)**

**majorettegirl13 (FS)**

**Mockingjay123 (FS)**

**FlyAlone (FS, SA)**

**MissyMES (FS, SA)**

**Annabell23 (SA)**

** (SA)**

**CelineLG (SA, FS)**

**nikki500 (FS)**

**mellyone (SA)**

**TruIdentity (FS, SA)**

**Lyssindra (FS, SA)**

**Gabbybee7 (SA)**

**i' (FS)**

**girlonfire5360 (FS, SA)**

**The Silver Oak (SA)**

**LornaMellark (SA)**

**JiLLiAN2548 (SA)**

**TogetherWeCanFly (SA)**

**sweetanimebunny (SA)**

**TheEffectSheCanHave (SA)**

**Torygirl (FS)**

**ohdangitsjenna (FS)**

**I am familiar with some of you. Like Bluedog270. She reviews on every single chapter I post. She's the first person who reviewed and subscribed to my story.**

**Or GirlonFire10203. She's my FanFic BFF and we PM all the time. She also gave me the nicest review EVER!**

**And there are some of you that I'm familiar with because I've responded to your reviews: PeetaLuver1, EpicNinja8, LeslieMellark, vampiregleeksfinchel, eviekins, FlyAlone, Drock5271, Gabbybee7, , THGgoddess4ever, Jmac2000, and of course GirlonFire10203 and Bluedog270.**

**Thanks, you guys! :D**

"Katniss, I love you. Will you marry me?"

My jaw drops in shock. "Peeta, I love you, too, but…" I start. His face falls. "But?" he asks. "I'm not ready for marriage yet, _but_," I continue. His face lights up again. "I'm doing it anyway, because I'm marrying _you_," I say. "So that's a yes?" he asks. I nod excitedly. "It's a yes!" I say, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He picks me up and spins my around in his arms. He stops suddenly and drops me, causing me to land on the soft earth. He falls on top of me and pins my arms to the ground. He smirks. "That's for scaring me and making me think you were going to say no," he says. He lets me up and rubs the dirt from my wrists. "Sorry, love," he says, kissing my cheek.

"It's okay, Peeta," I say, then I push him back to the ground and this time _I_ fall on top of _him_, because he pulls me down with him. "Okay, that's just mean!" I say, smiling. "Maybe…" he says, smirking. He leans in to kiss me and our lips melt together.

I feel a fluttering in the pit of my stomach. It's a spark inside of both of us, because he deepens the kiss.

Life as we know it is changed forever.

Because soon, I am going to be Mrs. Katniss Mellark.

And I couldn't be more thrilled!

Peeta takes out a small velvet box. He opens it and shows me the ring. It's a small silver band with the metal twisted around itself at the center, where the pearl he got me during the Quarter Quell sits. I gasp. "Peeta… it's beautiful…" I say. I look at it for a moment. "Where did you get the pearl?" I ask. He blushes. "Took it from your nightstand," he says quietly. I giggle and kiss his cheek. "I love it," I whisper in his ear.

He takes the ring from the box and slips it on to my left ring finger. I smile at him. "Thank you," I say. He puts his arm around my shoulder and presses his lips to my right temple.

By nightfall, Peeta and I make our way back to my, actually, soon-to-be _our_ Victor's house.

"Peeta, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to watch some TV, okay?" I say. He sits down and the couch and pulls me into his lap. Normally, I would've just squirmed out of that and sat next to him, but I'm too tired to fight it. I rest my head on his chest and I turn the TV on.

When I turn it on, I see Caesar Flickerman interviewing the victor from the 71st Hunger Games, Ivory Valeria. She was the District 8 tribute that year. It wasn't that common to have a District 8 tribute win, so she's quite renowned for that. She was also 13, which made her a Hunger Games legend to be the youngest Victor in history.

"Hello, Ivory! How nice it is to see you again!"

Caesar's voice fills the room as Peeta and I watch.

"Hello, Caesar," she responds quietly.

"Now, how old are you now? Twenty-one? Twenty-two?"

"I'm nineteen, Caesar," she responds sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Caesar laughs. "Our legend is back, and she's as funny as ever!" he says.

I flip the TV off. "I don't want to watch this," I say. Peeta just stares at the screen. "So this is what the so-called legends do now?" he says, "Just wait until he's calling us up."

I laugh at this. It's true. Us being the star-crossed lovers from District 12, blossoming into a happy couple, no doubt Caesar will want to have us on. Still sitting on Peeta's lap, I reach for the remote and turn the TV back on to see Caesar finishing up his interview with Ivory.

"Well, Ivory, it was nice to talk to you again," Caesar says.

"You, too, Caesar," she responds, and she and him shake hands.

After Ivory walks off, Caesar begins to speak again. "Oh, and we have something new, right off the presses!"

Peeta and I look at the screen with little interest. Caesar looks down at his card and says, "Katniss Everdeen pregnant?"

"What?" Peeta and I both yell.

"Some claim to have seen her walking around the district with a noticeable bump on her stomach," Caesar says, gesturing to a screen above him, where fake photos of myself with a fake bump on my stomach are shown. Caesar chuckles.

"Well, then I guess we should wish her congratulations, then?" Caesar asks.

"What. Are. You. Doing," I say between clenched teeth. He picks up a phone that somehow appeared out of nowhere and starts dialing a number. Then my phone starts ringing.

"Oh my God," I say.

"Go get it!" Peeta says.

"Fine…" I mutter.

I pick up the phone and yell into it, "I'm not pregnant, Caesar!" On the TV across the room, my voice goes all over Panem.

He chuckles again. "So it looks like you're watching, then?" he asks. "Yes, Caesar, the one time I decide to turn on the TV there are fake pictures of me above your head," I say, aggravated.

Then I hang up, and Peeta turns off the TV. I walk over to the counter, muttering to myself. I feel arms encircle my waist, and I calm down a little, remembering that my husband is here. I reach down and squeeze his hand, hoping that it would give some of his strength to me.

It didn't. But it was worth a shot, right?

I lock my eyes on a knife lying on the counter a few feet away. Peeta follows my gaze and says, "Well, let's go upstairs."

I reach for the knife, but with Peeta's arms around my waist, he picks me up and carries me upstairs. "Peeta. Peeta! Peeta, put me down!" I yell. He stops at the foot of our bed and responds, "As you wish." He drops me onto the bed. "Not like that!" I yell. He just chuckles and walks over to the other side of the bed and climbs in, pulling me closer to him.

I sigh and curl up next to him, feeling safe and secure, wrapped in his arms.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"When exactly are we getting married?"

He pauses. "Um…" I just laugh. "Good to know," I say, turning to face him. I lightly kiss his nose. He smiles at me.

"What did I ever do to get such a gorgeous girl?" he asks, gazing at me and pushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

I giggle and blush, my usual response when he comments about my looks.

"What did I ever do to get such a handsome boy?" I ask, still blushing. He smiles at me.

But what could I have possibly done to deserve someone as wonderful as Peeta Mellark?

**A/N: You know, this world just needs more Peetas! Sadly, only perfect boys exist in books… *sigh* As usual, review, review, review! This is the longest chapter yet so I'm expecting some good reviews here!**

**I mean, 1,600+ words, you just can't go wrong. And 7,350+ characters, too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's insanely late now, 11:13, and I feign shock as I type this. :0 Hehe… Moving on… **

**Brandie Hitsugaya: **_**Yeah, I wish he was alive, too… I always loved Cinna… :( I always thought she would tell Prim first, but hey! Prim is dead! So here's a spoiler: Annie is her real friend. So Katniss is going to tell Annie that she and Peeta are getting married. I think that would work :) **_**GirlonFire10203: **_**Okay, we talked about this. **_**Yes, **_**I **_**may**_** have gotten some inspiration from you, but I swear to Peeta the ring was always going to be the pearl from the Quarter Quell. Always. *wink wink* ;) **_**majorettegirl13: **_**No problem! There were so many people it overwhelmed me as I typed all the names! I'm doing that every 15 chapters, so I will be using the same people and adding the ones who just added me and whatnot. I'm glad you love it so much! :-) Thanks for adding this to your favorites! It really means a lot! :) **_**Bluedog270: **_**I know, right? No one can possibly live up to Peeta! But one day, we'll all find our Peetas… :) Again, I know right? Peeta is soooo nice because he's Peeta and he's amazing! :D And you mentioned that it was very long? Well, I thought I owe it to all of you for a super long chapter so I gave you one! I mean, it's the least I can do…**_

**Hehe, ten minutes later and I'm done responding to the reviews. Thanks so much, guys! I know it doesn't seem like much, but really, I get ecstatic when there's a new review! It just makes my day because I know how nice you all are! :D**

**By the way, if you had subscribed to this prior to when I posted Chapter 15 and you didn't see your name, I didn't forget about you. For some reason, some names didn't show up. I'll make sure they show in Chapter 30! =)**

The sun warms my face as my eyes open and adjust to the light. As soon as they do, I see Peeta's beautiful face and his ashy blonde waves in a jumbled mess on his forehead. His eyes are still closed, but something tells me he's awake already.

"Hey, Peeta," I whisper. His eyes snap open and his brilliant blue eyes pierce through my silver ones. He tightens his grip around me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too," he whispers back.

I hear mockingjays chirping outside. "Hey, I bet if you sang for them, they would go silent," Peeta says. I shake my head. "Doubtful," I say.

"Maybe not," he says. "Let's talk about this another day," I say. He shrugs. "Okay," he says. I softly kiss his nose.

"Peeta, what if Gale comes back?" I ask.

"He won't come back," he says firmly.

"But what if he does?" I say.

"I really don't want to spend this lovely morning with you talking about Gale," he says.

"Okay," I say, "I wouldn't want to either. I was just scared…" I lean closer to him and bury my face into his bare chest. I feel him stroke my hair. I sniff and lift my head up. "I'm sorry about last night," I say.

"What about last night?" he asks.

"The screaming," I say.

"I don't care about the screaming," he says, "All I care about is that now you're going to be my Mrs. Mellark."

I smile at him. "You're Mrs. Mellark," I repeat, then bury my face into his chest again. The tears that were brimming at my eyelids last night now fell, expressing my feelings in every drop.

Fear.

Joy.

Fear.

My voice is almost being masked by the tears that fell and are continuing to fall, but in my effort to speak, I get out what I need to say. "I love you so much, Mr. Mellark…" I say.

He drops a feather-light kiss on my neck.

"Seriously, Peeta. What did I do to deserve you?" I ask. "You were yourself. You weren't changed by the Capitol. You didn't give up on me," he responds.

"Why would I ever give up you?" I ask softly, even though I know exactly what he's talking about.

His hijacking.

"When I was hijacked. You never gave up on me. Even when I…" he says, but starts to get choked up. I lightly brush his face with my fingers, which seems to give him the confidence to continue speaking. "Even when I tried to kill you…" he says.

"I never blamed you, Peeta," I say.

"But you should have," he says.

"No, I didn't. And I wouldn't," I say.

"But you should have. I tried to kill you!" he says, his voice rising.

"That's it. It _wasn't _you. That's why I never blamed you. I blamed Snow. I blamed Coin. I even blamed Haymitch," I explain.

"You blamed Haymitch?" he asks.

"I blamed everyone I could see. I think I lashed out on Finnick once, too…" I say.

"Finnick?" he asks.

"Yeah… But I didn't even hurt him. I just started screaming at him when he brought you up. I could never do anything to him, though. He _was _the one who restarted your heart during the Quell after you hit the force field. I was hysterical," I say.

Peeta looks at me, shocked. I'm afraid of what he might say, but instead, he leans in and kisses me passionately.

"Peeta Mellark, I love you," I say, smiling.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you, too," he responds, then kisses me again.

**A/N: Okay, I want to see how many of you actually read my Author's Notes. So I'm putting a poll at the bottom here. But since I want to make this more fun, I'll put it at the bottom of every chapter from now on. And believe me when I say this, I don't think this story will have an ending any time soon.:)**

**Put your responses in the reviews!**

***What are your top five favorite songs today?***

**These are mine, just to make this even more fun:**

**#1: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift (from The Hunger Games [Songs from District 12 and Beyond)**

**#2: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (from Up All Night)**

**#3: Part of Me by Katy Perry (from Part of Me – Single [doy!])**

**#4: Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato (from Unbroken)**

**#5: Down (feat. Lil Wayne) by Jay Sean (from All or Nothing)**

**You know what? For the heck of it, I'll do top 10! ****But you guys do Top 5!**

**#6: Without You (feat. Usher) by David Guetta (from Nothing But the Beat)**

**#7: Gold Forever (Live) by The Wanted (from iTunes Festival: London 2011)**

**#8: Price Tag (feat. B.o.B.) by Jessie J (from Who You Are [Platinum Edition])**

**#9: Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble (from Crazy Love)**

**#10: Marry You by Bruno Mars (from Doo-Wops & Hooligans [Deluxe Edition])**

**So yay! This is almost pointless! But I think it's fun, and as readers, I want to really connect with you and blah blah blah… Wow, what kind of crap am I talking about? Consider it as something incredibly pointless for Zenia. Yay!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – GPOV:**

**A/N: So I'm not doing reviews for this chapter because it's 1:48 in the morning and I'm bored and writing this. But for Chapter 19, I promise it will be a response to all of the reviews.**

I've been gone for over two years. Surely they must've forgotten about me.

Perfect time to attack.

They'll never see it coming. I board the train from District 2, back to District 12. I left my girlfriend, Ashby Dunbryll, in District 2.

She doesn't know that I ever had feelings for Katniss. In fact, she doesn't even know that I know her. What Ashby doesn't know won't kill her and I'll leave it at that.

I recap all of my memories of them together, trying to come up with something to get her to leave him for me.

Their kiss in the cave.

When she took care of his leg.

When she kissed him again after the Games.

Their Victory Tour.

When he got killed by the force field, but Finnick brought him back to life.

Their kiss on the beach.

When they were separated.

When he was tortured.

When he came back.

When he tried to kill her.

Not once had Katniss given up an ounce of hope or stopped loving him. Ugh, it disgusts me, how much she loves him. She will be with me. She will.

She'll finally admit it to herself, that she loves me, not Mellark.

She'll give up on him, and come crawling back to me, begging my forgiveness. And then Ashby can have him.

Even better, maybe I'll just sell him for all those lucky girls who want to get their paws on him.

This is going to be fun.

**A/N: I hate him as much as you guys do. That's why I wrote him off as such a horrible person. He is so stupid… I don't like him at all. Really, I could rant about him all day.**

**Me, Mary, and Meg could **_**all**_** rant about him. **

**Well, until Chapter 18!**

**Poll:**

***What are your two favorite and least favorite colors?***

**#1F: cobalt blue**

**#2F: sunset orange**

**#1LF: pink**

**#2LF: red**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Okay, there is some reference to Zoey 101, but that's it.**

Peeta and I wander around the district, looking for some form of entertainment. When we make our way past the train station, I see a face I was hoping I would never see again.

"P-Peeta…" I stammer, clutching onto his arm.

"What? What is it?" he asks, worried.

"He's back…" I whisper, barely audible.

"Who?" he asks.

"Who else would it be, Peeta?" I snap.

"Just clarifying!" he says.

"Come on. Now. He saw us," I say, pulling on his hand.

We both sprint back to the Victor's Village. When we get inside, I slam the door behind us and lock it, and we give ourselves a moment to catch our breaths.

"He's back…" I say, sliding down the wall. Peeta grabs my hand.

"Katniss. Do not believe a word he says. Do you understand me? Don't buy anything. Nothing. Slap him if you have to," he says, then kisses me.

I smile at him, but it vanishes as quickly as it came because out the window, I see him coming up our driveway.

"Why can't you do it, Peeta?" I ask weakly.

"As much as I want to, I'm not in a position to do it," he says sadly.

"Just stay with me. Never leave my side. Not even if you have to pee. Understood?" I say. He sighs.

"Understood…" he says.

"Not even if I have to pee?" he asks.

"Peeta!" I yell.

"Well…" he says. I put my hand in front of his face. "Okay, as much as I love to listen to you, this is something I don't want to hear," I say.

The pounding on the door jolts us from our thoughts and I carefully inch down the hall to retrieve my bow and arrows. Once I do, I knock an arrow to my bow and aim at the door, and then Peeta opens it.

**GPOV:**

Mellark opens the door and I almost pee myself at the sight in front of me. Katniss is standing there with her bow and arrows, aimed at _me_.

"Katniss… Katniss, don't…" I say.

"And I shouldn't defend myself _because_?" she says, shaking her head.

"Because I'm your best friend!" I say.

She rolls her eyes. "More like _was _my best friend. I can't believe I had the decency to even _talk_ to you!" she sneers.

I notice something glistening on her left hand.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the thing, hoping it's not what I know it is.

"My engagement ring," she replies, not moving her bow even a little bit.

"He proposed?" I ask.

"No, Gale, I jumped over a pool of pudding then turned into an elephant, flew into outer space, and ate all the stars like they were little peanuts. Yes, I proposed!" Mellark yells at me.

"Well, I wouldn't have known!" I yell.

Face palm.

They both slap their palms to their faces.

**KPOV:**

He wouldn't have known. Was he this stupid when I last saw him? I sigh.

"You know what? Apparently, you're not here for any good reason, so I don't need this," I say, then turn and slam the door in his face. I know Gale doesn't plan on leaving me alone any time soon, but right now, I don't care.

I see out of the corner of my eye that he's peeking through the window. The tears that I have been holding in for so long finally spilled over my eyelids. I start to sob, loudly and uncontrollably.

**PPOV:**

As Katniss starts to sob, I see Gale looking through the window. I don't know if Katniss's tears are real or not, but I do whatever I can to comfort her.

I gently wrap my arm around her, and she leans in toward me, resting her head on my shoulder, and continues to sob. I pull her into both of my arms and she buries her head in my chest, soaking my shirt with her tears, but I don't care.

I gently stroke her hair. I catch Gale's eye and glare at him.

I pick Katniss up to take her upstairs, but her heaving and sobbing causes me to be unsteady with her, and when I fall, she falls on top of me. We burst out laughing.

I attempt to sit up, by propping myself up with both elbows, but Katniss just pushes me down again. She leans down and kisses me, and we don't stop for a while, only breaking apart for breath.

I don't know why Katniss loves me.

But every time I ask, "You love me, real or not real?"

She responds, "Real."

**A/N: Awww! Isn't that a sweet little chapter?**

**Review. Do it.**

**Poll:**

***What are your three favorite stores to shop at?***

**#1: Forever 21**

**#2: Target**

**#3: **

**Remember, you guys, I write my choices. I want you guys to put your answers in your reviews. **

**:)**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – zalamode00's POV:**

**Okay, I would like to use this chapter to respond to all of the reviews I got, because only a few hours ago I had around 70 reviews, and when I checked it just now, I had 85! I almost screamed. **

**Moving on…**

**Bluedog270 – CH16:**_**Soon, soon… There **_**is** _**going to be a fight. But it could go either way. So I'm not going to give away who wins ;).**_

**Bluedog270 – CH17:** _**Yes, the fight is coming soon! Stay tuned! ;)**_

**Bluedog270 – CH18:**_** Yeah, that's what I say all the time! Soon enough, Peeta's time will come… ;)**_

**(Anonymous Review, sorry if the name doesn't show) :**_** Heh, I hated Gale, too. My least favorite part was in Mockingjay when she and him kissed. I literally wanted to shoot him. I see what you mean when you say that the 'team' thing is turning The Hunger Games into Twilight, but really, I don't think anything could turn our wonderful heroine Katniss Everdeen into insipid Bella Swan, because while Katniss fought for her love, Bella just curled up into a ball when her sparkly boyfriend left her. The Hunger Games could never be turned into the girl-meets-vampire love story… Josh Hutcherson made me love The Hunger Games even more, too! And as much as I hate Twilight, I have to agree: Taylor Lautner **_**is **_**kinda cute… ;)**_

**Jmac2000 – CH16:**_** Good choices ;).**_

**Jmac2000 – CH17:**_**Interesting colors. I like all of them, though, just not as much as cobalt and sunset ;).**_

**Jmac2000 – CH18:**_**No, we don't have Chapters or Dynamite. But I love, love, LOVE Forever 21!**_

**GirlonFire10203 – CH16:**_** I like those, except I haven't heard One Thing by One Direction. I should probably look it up! :) Hehe, ttylxox, FanFic BFF!**_

**FlyAlone – CH18:** _**Yeah, if my favorite authors could update like me, I wouldn't be complaining either :D. But I was up until 2am, so I had a lot of time on my hands. ;) ;)**_

**GirlonFire10203 – CH17:**_**Mmf… Dark yellow reminds me of Buttercup… And brown reminds me of…things… :/ I can see why you wouldn't like them. I like Gale's plot, too! It's fun to write him as incredibly stupid… Hehe… ;D**_

**Drock5271:**_** I heard Delias is a good place to shop :D Thanks! :D**_

**GirlonFire10203 – CH18:**_** Maybe he will… :/ (Aw, that whas supposed to be a thoughtful face. I don't know how to make one of those!) :D **_

**AliceWonder555 – CH11 & CH13:**_** Aw, thanks so much! I did go for Tangled like that, but with Katniss and Peeta, it just seemed so perfect for them! :D**_

**LornaMellark – CH15****: **_**I know, I got a little confused myself. I want to say I kinda switched up the ages, so that the two years of lost time between them, you know, before Peeta proposed, was when the Games and the Victory Tour and the Quell and the war all went down. Does that make any sense?**_

**callmesushi:**_** Thank you so much! :D That review really made my day! :D :D :D**_

**Ryan Bishop:**_**Thanks! :)**_

**hunger_games_fan21:**_** Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it!**_

**Okay, sorry guys, this isn't a chapter… I know, I get upset when this happens to me, too… :( But I'm working on a one-shot as well, so be sure to check that out when I post it!**

***Poll***

**Yesterday was National Name Yourself Day (thanks for letting me know, GirlonFire10203). If you could rename yourself, what would your name be? And if you want to marry a certain celeb, change your last name, too!**

**Mine: Jocelyn Hutcherson**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – KPOV:**

**A/N: Okay, guys, I would love to respond to all your reviews personally, but I have to get these chapters done! I haven't updated and I really should have! Just to let you guys know, I read every single review that's posted, and I greatly appreciate it! From the choices I saw, it looks like everyone has good taste ;) There's actually one review I'm going to respond to, because it's anonymous.**

**PeetaJustPlzLuvMe or Jessica: **_**Yes, I love, love, LOVE One Direction and THG will always have a special place in my heart ;). Thank you for your review! That's one of the nicest ones I've gotten! :-D**_

"Peeta, are you okay?" I whisper. He shakes his head.

"He's going to come back. And I bet you he's camping out on our front lawn as we speak," he says. "Peeta…" I say, trying to comfort him. I can see the tears gradually falling, so I just pull him into me, letting him soak my shirt. He wraps his arms around me. "Katniss, I love you so much," he whispers, and kisses me softly.

"I love you, too," I whisper. I kiss his nose softly. He breathes in, tightening his grip around me.

"I want to get him," I say. "Now?" he asks. Quite frankly, I'm very comfortable in his arms, but I won't feel satisfied until I know he won't be back. I nod.

"Let's go," he says, standing up and taking my hand.

….

Peeta and I wander through the district as we did yesterday, wanting to run into Gale. We stop at the farmer's market, and there he is. We pretend we don't see him and walk around, picking up and occasional item or two.

**GPOV:**

I see them. Katniss and Mellark are randomly shopping here. "Katniss!" I call out. She doesn't even glance my way. I start over toward them. "Hey, Katniss," I say, in the sexiest voice I can muster, when I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder.

I turn around.

"Ashby, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"No, what are _you_ doing? Flirting? I can't believe you! You're the worst boyfriend in the world, you freaking pig!" she screams. Katniss looks up.

"You have a _girlfriend_ and you have the _nerve_ to come here running after _me_? When I already despise you as it is? And when _I'm _getting married to the love of my life?" she says angrily. Ashby stands next to Katniss and they both fold their arms across their chest.

"Ashby, I've always wanted Katniss. And I don't plan to leave here without her," I say.

Katniss glances at Mellark, a scared look on her face. I grab Katniss's wrist and pull her away from Mellark with ease. Ashby grabs Katniss's other wrist, pulling her from my grasp. I grab Katniss's wrist again, but she raises it and slaps me across the face.

She moves back to Mellark, and he wraps his arm around her waist. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ashby yells.

"Katniss, think real hard here. Who do you love? Me, or _Mellark_?" I say.

"Do you really believe that I would have to think about this? I love Peeta, and I always will! And if you come back here ever again, I _will_ put an arrow through your chest. And that's not an empty promise," she says, her usual beautiful silver eyes turning to a dull gray, just as Mellark's are a dull blue.

I sigh. "Well, come on, Ashby, we're going home," I say. "You think I would ever come back with you? Forget you, I'm staying in 12," she says stubbornly. "Whatever. I don't need you," I say, then walk away.

**A/N: Okay, this is kinda short, but the world needs short chapters. What would suspense be for without short chapters?**

**And here's something funny from today: Me and my friend Matthew got into this Hunger Games argument. He said that he says, "Convince me" to random people at random times, and then I asked if I smelled like roses to him. I think he got confused, because then he asked, "Are you President Snow?" Then my response was, "No, I think I'm Peeta."**

**This was an email, by the way.**

**So today, I don't have a poll, but I have a request.**

**There are these two stories I found on FanFic:**

**Feeling Broken by JuliaRose98 **

**Happily Never After by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743**

**Before I start talking about them, I just want to say that if the screen names don't show, please PM me and I'll give you the names. Moving on…**

**Okay, so about ****Feeling Broken****. It's very well written and I loved reading it, but she only got 12 reviews, and it deserves so much more than that! I mean, my FanFic really isn't that good, and I got 97 reviews in a week and a half!**

**Now ****for Happily Never After****. This one is so amazing… I'm literally begging her for the next chapter! I cried when I read it! Twice! Now believe me, I wouldn't cry over a story unless it was absolutely AMAZING! Which it definitely is! Because I cried when I read Mockingjay and this story has the same **_**effect on me**_**.**

**Heh, I'm good with Hunger Games analogies! **

**So what I want you guys to do is to read these! They're soooo good!**

**By the way, I'm posting another story called Staying Strong, so check that out, too, when I post it! Because I also posted my one-shot, The Accident, and I only got ONE review, and that was from my FanFic BFF… So please!**

**Review, please!**

**-Zenia (zalamode00)**


	21. Chapter 21

Oh my gosh… I feel like such a horrible person. I haven't updated since freaking APRIL! Please forgive me… I just looked back on the reviews and I was instantly incredibly happy. I luff you all :}  
>Along with my obsession with Hunger Games, I am hopelessly in love with five homosexuals that will never know of my existence (*hint hint* ONE DIRECTION *hint hint*). And then there's Doctor Who. Ugh, Matt Smith is perfect 3<p>

So hopefully you don't want to kill me because I didn't update…

Before I start with chapter 21, I just have to mention these people. Just oh my god, your reviews are amazeballs…

Skye: You have absolutely no idea how happy you make me. It's just…ok I can't even put it into words. Asfghjkl. Thank you so so so so so much! :D I want to give you a huge Horan hug right

Soccheergirl: NOO DON'T DIE THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THE REST! ;) xx

Paulie03: YUSSS. Gale is *beep* hehe.. xx

Bluedog270: I think I've missed a lot of chapters :(((( I changed the password to my email so my iPad decided to stop receiving email on that account :(

OK I THINK I'VE MADE MY POINT.  
>JUST THANK YOU :)<br>I luff allll of youu xx

Chapter 21 – FINALLY IT'S HERE haha – KPOV:

*two months later*

"Peeta, where are you taking me?" I mumble. I can practically hear him shake his head as he leads me to his "secret" place. He made me put a dress on, and he was wearing a dress shirt and a pair of pants. Casual, but not too casual.

"Okay, Katniss, you can take the blindfold off now," he says. "Finally…" I mutter, ripping it off my face. When I open my eyes, I see the sun setting over the meadow. I gasp. "It's beautiful, Peeta," I say, smiling back at him. He grins and wraps his arms around my waist. "I was hoping you would like it," he says, kissing my cheek.

A/N: Just in the middle of the chapter haha. Clever girl, I know. ;) Do you KNOW how hard it is for me to make Peeta NOT call Katniss 'love?!' I am just so British lately… I've had One Direction on the mind, so pretty much while I'm writing this I'm seeing Liam Payne. Next chapter I'll probably be seeing Niall. Then Zayn. Then probably Louis. And then Harry. And then Niall. Then Zayn. Then Louis. Then Harry. Then Liam. Just yanno… me being weird haha. Ok happy reading! ;)

We sit down on the grass and watch the sunset. At nightfall, I can see the stars shining brighter than ever. "Katniss?" Peeta asks. I look up at him. "Yes, Peet…" I say, but I'm cut off by my own shock. There is my very own Peeta Mellark, bent down on one knee. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you with all my heart. I'm always going to be here. I'm always going to protect you. Will you marry me?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes, Peeta," I choke out. He picks me up and spins me around, kissing me in the process. "I love you," he says. "I love you, too," I reply.

A/N: ummmm… ok I hope it was good enough :)

Here are some songs for you to check out cos I'm obsessed with them:

-A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton  
>-Accidentally In Love, Counting Crows<br>-Breakeven (Falling to Pieces), The Script  
>-Look After You, The Fray<br>-Gives You Hell, The All-American Rejects  
>-The A Team, Ed Sheeran<br>-Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass, All Time Low

AND THESE MOTHERFLUFFING GNATS OMGG  
>Ok haha<p>

~Zenia xx


	22. IMPORTANT

DAMMIT I AM SUCH A MORON

I literally forgot that Katniss and Peeta were already engaged and I'm so sorry I messed that up...

I HAVE SUCH WRITERS BLOCK ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY :((((

If any of you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them cos I've got no clue what to write next.. :((

My mouth hurts... Braces :(((

Ok bye. Sorry this isn't a chapter :(


	23. Chapter 22

HOLY MOTHERFLUFFERS I FOUND THIS ON MY COMPUTER.

THANK GOD

Chapter 21

Katniss's Point of View

That bastard! He has, or should I say had, a girlfriend and had the nerve to come back here for me? The whole thought of it makes my head hurt. I feel a slight squeeze on my hand and I look up.  
>"You okay?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Yeah," I reply, "let's just go home."<p>

"I think I need an early night…" I mumble, rubbing my head. "Okay," he agrees, nodding. "Don't think about it too much, I know how much it makes your head hurt," he says, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nod obediently. "Yes, daddy," I say sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He rolls his eyes. "Go to bed," he says, pointing to the stairs.

"Oh, you are just too good to me," I say sarcastically, walking up the stairs. "That comment better be because you're on your period!" he calls up the stairs. I wave my hand lazily at him, my other hand rubbing my face.

HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I'm going to look at all the ideas and hopefully I'll be able to use them in the upcoming chapters. :)

And I'm thinking about uploading my Instagram One Direction fanfics.. They're the stuff that I write on Instagram for any of you who don't have Instagram.

BUT IF YOU DO PLEASE FOLLOW ME A LEAVE A COMMENT ON MY LATEST PICTURE SAYING YOU FOUND MY IG ON MY FANFIC

I'll gladly follow you back and it's a much more direct way to give me ideas :)

foreveradirectioner1

-Zenia x


	24. Chapter 24

Ok I don't writing a serious chapter soooooooo

Peeta punches Gale In the head and he dies the end


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: TOTALLY WORTH IT :D

Cliché, But In Love ~ Chapter 25 *Peeta's Point of View*:

"Okay, Peeta, here's who I have for the invitations," she says to me, rubbing her temples. I nod.

"Cinna, Octavia, Venia, Flavius, Portia, Effie, Haymitch, Plutarch, Rue, Thresh, Cato and Clove, Marvel and Glimmer, Foxface, Finnick and Annie and their son, Beetee and Wiress, Johanna, Chaff and Seeder, Castor and Pollux, Bogs, Paylor, Greasy Sae, Darius, my mom, your parents, and Prim," she rattles off.

"What about Delly?" I ask. "Yeah, and Delly," she confirms.

"Hey, Katniss, look at me," I say. "What?" she asks, looking up.

"I SET FIRE TO THE BREAD

WATCH IT BURN-"

"Peeta."

"AS MOM SMACKED MY FAAAACE

AND SHE LAUGHED WHILE I CRIED

COS THE BREAD WAS SCREAMING OUT-"

"Please stop."

"YOUR NAME, YOUR NAAAAAAME!"

She stares at me blankly.

"Never. Do that. Again," she states, and gets up and goes upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Well, best friends keep you "motivated..." Because of her, this & The Girl on Fire and The Boy With the Bread will be updated a lot... Write 'THANK YOU MEGAN' in your reviews, kk? Not joking.

Clichè, But In Love ~ Chapter 26 *Peeta's Point of View*:

She looks stunning. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful the woman walking down the aisle is.

The woman I am going to marry in a matter of minutes.

Katniss Mellark.

"Dude," Finnick whispers, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I jump.

He smiles knowingly at me. "Marry her," he whispers. Suddenly, she's standing in front of me.

The ceremony flies by considerably fast. The last thing I remember is, "...til death do us part."

"You may kiss the bride."

It was amazing. There were sparks, butterflies, invisible fireworks... "I love you..." she whispers when we pull away. "I love you, too," I whisper back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!"

We stand there and grin as everyone claps. Most of them are in tears.

I look over at Prim and Rue, smiling proudly with tears in their eyes.

"I love you..." I whisper to her once more.

ASDFGHJKL GUYS THEY GOT MARRIED I CRIED OK

Don't forget to thank Megan in your reviews kk

Guise I got a new Twitter

Follow me: queen_louis and I'll follow you back:) *two underscores*


	27. Chapter 27

I AM SO PISSED GUYS OK.

I might need to rant here ok I'm sorry.

So seventh grade sucks. Life Science is killing me because my teacher criticises us if our drawings aren't, like, perfect. EXCUSE ME, THIS ISN'T ART CLASS. It's science. Megan and I spent two hours drawing this whole freaking diagram about human organs and shit. And we're taking 8th grade math too. Our teacher gives us quizzes and 6 minutes to do them, so we're pressured, and I make all these mistakes and/or I don't finish, which I really hate, when I'm doing so well on regular tests. I don't want them to mess me up in math. English is fine (I mean, WRITING, HELLO?!), U.S. History is fine, Religion tests are kinda hard, and I absolutely despise Spanish. My teacher is so weird... So yeah and um One Direction. AND MY IPAD WON'T JAILBREAK. IT JUST FAILS UGH.

I don't know what to write; I'm really really sorry :(


	28. IM SO SORRY

ok ok omg

i haven't logged on in 2937473736 years and im so sorry omg

im making a consorted effort to actually log on post stuff i swear

update on my life

-my name is zenia if u didn't know

-my username used to be zalamode00 but i changed it to flowerxchild because i decided i liked that better

-im on spring break until friday wey hey ¿

basically i've been on instagram ( narriette) for 77% of my life and im rly in love with the people on here, so i basically forgot this site exists o.O

in terms of music and idols.. i really love one direction. they're my idols in the mainstream world. im a louis girl. like i love him to pieces. he's my favourite gay boy. im a hardcore larry shipper so if you're an elounor shipper i would like you to please respect my opinion.. i don't hate on elounor shippers really unless you start some bs with me. alright? i'll respect your opinion if you respect mine. if i post something larry related you don't have to leave a review. alright.

my idols are actually demi lovato & ed sheeran. my favourite artist is ed sheeran because he really defines the singer/songwriter genre and i wish more singer/songwriters were like him. my favourite songs by him are give me love, small bump, kiss me, little bird, and gold rush. my favourite band is imagine dragons or coldplay.

my favourite songs atm are the writer by ellie goulding, i'll be your man by james blunt, & angel with a shotgun by the cab. elton john and jennifer lawrence are my spirit animals.

my favourite books are the perks of being a wallflower, the outsiders, the hunger games, catching fire, mockingjay, divergent, insurgent, 13 reasons why, and delirium. i finished delirium yesterday and i hurled myself off my bed because i seriously aM NOT OK. i just started pandemonium today and im rly confused so i took a break from it lol. i still have to buy requiem and i really want to read the fault in our stars & the lighting thief.

i have green eyes, brown hair, and im 5'2". i have a crush like every other teenage girl (hehe). my best friend is a guy. ive had a pretty emotional year socially but im doing pretty well academically. i got my second trimester report card a couple weeks ago and i actually had a 100 in one of my classes and my mom thinks im close to having straight A's.

sooo uh yeah :)

im actually going to try to give 110% and actually be on here. idk if i'll write as much hunger games stuff but when i think of something I'll definitely post it. hopefully you guys will see this if you're still on here. i still love yaa :)


	29. HAHAH

OMG I JUST REREAD THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS AND IM CACKLING RN

WOW THIS IS SO BAD

MY FIRST THOUGHTS WERE " WELL SHIT THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY "

ok ok

im calm now

i think i'll work on something hunger games related just to make up for that crap omg


End file.
